


Knock, Knock. Hey, Would You Like to Live Together?

by MosquitoParade



Series: The 'Knock, Knock.' Series [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost everything is innocent, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale wishes there were more gay romance novels, Crowley 3rd Person PoV, Crowley loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mentions of Infertility, Mostly Innocent fic, POV Third Person Limited, Slice of Life, very low-key mentions of Pollution being a nasty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale had always seemed to live next to each other. It seemed like in the great cosmic scheme of it all, it was important that they live together.(Title edited from "Knock, Knock. Hey, Let's Live Together for the Rest of Our Lives?")





	Knock, Knock. Hey, Would You Like to Live Together?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFoxxOfHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFoxxOfHere/gifts).



> A very short extension of the "Knock, Knock. Hey, You Got Some Time for Me?" universe that I felt I needed to write.

Nuzzled, asleep together on the old, weakening, soft couch, curtains drawn, was only good until there is a heavy knock on the front door. It startled Crowley awake and in reaction, woke Aziraphale, who was not all that happy to be awake, since he'd decided that he was fine with sleeping a little late today and Crowley had been quite okay with that plan. "Who's there?" Aziraphale asked drowsily in a sort of half-mumble, rubbing his tired eyes. It hadn't been loud enough to be viable in asking the person who had knocked, however, it was absolutely adorable.

He kissed the gorgeous man's knuckles. "'m not sure, angel."

Right now though, Aziraphale's head found a home on Crowley's chest, successfully making them both completely forget about the door. "I love listening to your heartbeat," Aziraphale whispered softly, drawing little hearts on Crowley's stomach, giving him fuzzy feelings-

"Anthony! We're here to help you move!" Came the loud shout of Chalky, who Crowley was all too fine with shouting.

"I forgot..." The smaller man complained lightly, forcing himself to sit up.

" _You_ , should take your time, sweetheart," Crowley laid a gentle kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead, hearing him exhale softly, "I'll get them started, okay? Then I'll make some coffee?"

Aziraphale smiled tiredly at him, running his fingers down Crowley's arm, "I love you."

"I love you, t-"

"ANTHONY! I SWEAR!" Well, it was time to get going, he supposed, standing and shoving a box away from the door to let in his friends. Time to move.

~

Raven sat down his box labeled 'kitchen' on the counter, and White sat his at the door before sitting down, or rather collapsing, beside it, panting. "How many more boxes?" Asked the breathy voice.

"You've lifted three boxes about five meters," Raven said in a stern tone yet gave the smaller man a soft look of concern.

"Yeah, _heavy_ boxes," White complained, frowning at his husband, "I'm tired."

"You can take a break, Chalky," Crowley responded from his bettas' tank, making sure his girls were okay with the new location. But, they didn't seem to have much of an opinion once they stopped being moved. "There are some drinks in the fridge," He hums, giving his fish a tiny bit of food for their cooperation.

"Why are you moving to Aziraphale's apartment anyway?" White asked as he rummaged through the fridge. "Dude's got less stuff."

"He has a nicer view." Crowley smirked, "Also, he has far too many books. I was worried he'd break his back trying to move them all." He saw White nod out of the corner of his eye as the front door was nudged open by the most gorgeous man Crowley had ever laid eyes on.

"I've got your blankets, dear," Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley before making the turn to their now shared bedroom.

"Ta, love," He responded, smiling even after Aziraphale left his sight.

"You are infatuated by him," Raven comments, breaking Crowley from his daze.

"C'mon. He's beautiful. I can't help it." Crowley chuckled, his face heating up. He adored that man so much. His elegant bright blue eyes that seemed to shine when he smiled, his little nose that Crowley would boop gently, his short, silky, blond hair that hugged his head after a shower and made Aziraphale look so business like.

"There's a few more boxes," Aziraphale explained, walking right through the door again, and down to Crowley's old flat.

"Gonna marry him?" White asked as he cracked open a can of soda, which earned him an incredulous look from Raven.

"I don't know yet." Crowley looked at his friends, "Do you think he'd want to get married?" It had always been bouncing around in the back of his mind.

"I'd give it a while, but, have you seen the way he looks at you? He thinks about." White assured.

"White just wants to babysit your kids." Raven commented from where he was, taking a few of Crowley's trinkets out to starts putting them where he recalled them being in Crowley's flat.

"Why do you have to call me out?" White faked a heartbroken look before laughing it off, "Please, Anthony, please have kids. If Raven wasn't so against it and could, we'd have so many! Like, probably, four!" Chalky had only started talking about maybe having kids once he'd met Raven. It had never interested him before, but something about the idea of little children that looked like Raven, or raising kids with Raven, made White ecstatic, however, Raven had some sort of problem that rendered him infertile. It destroyed Chalky.

"It's all up to Aziraphale." Crowley responded before dusting off his hands, "Speaking of which, my gorgeous dove is doing all the heavy lifting, and I can't have that." Crowley said, leaving his new flat to visit the old one, catching Aziraphale in the hall. He laughed gently as they stood together for a moment, smiling as Aziraphale initiated rested their foreheads together.

"I missed you," Crowley finally said, smiling brighter than he felt like he'd ever before.

"I haven't even been gone a minute," Aziraphale spoke softly, smiling as well, letting them stand like this longer. After all, no one else was in the hall.

Crowley slipped his hands under the box, helping his boyfriend by taking the weight of the box from him. "I know... but damn... I missed you."

"Are you taking my box, darling?" Aziraphale asked in a gentle tone.

"Only if you want me to."

Aziraphale giggled and handed it over, "Bathroom."

~

Crowley pushed the bar stools all together, "Should it be every other?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to Aziraphale, the most beautiful man in the room.

"Let me see," The smaller man said, trekking over through loads of empty boxes on the way from where he'd been spraying the new potted plants in their home.

Aziraphale had previously owned two soft, padded bar stools, and Crowley had brought over his own three old, red, faux leather, slightly cracking, diner bar stools. Crowley had placed the most worn closest to the wall, then one of Aziraphale's, his, Aziraphale's, his.

"I think that's nice," Aziraphale said, giving Crowley a soft smile that made him feel quite accomplished, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good job."

Crowley's face got red and so did Aziraphale's as he laughed gently. Still not used to kisses, even though, honestly, he should be. "Aww, sweet," Chalky commented from where Raven had moved the old sagging couch.

"Shush, Chalky." Crowley chuckled.

~

Raven and White left about an hour later, when the younger of the two began complaining that he needed a reward for all the work he'd done. Aziraphale, the wonderful soul, had tried to offer to make him something to eat, or make a bed for him on the couch so he could nap, but, he hadn't known Chalky well enough or long enough, to comprehend that he had one thing on his mind. One thing that he was quite set on getting here or there, and it didn't much matter where to him. Raven decided they had to leave very soon after that comment.

Crowley saw them out as Aziraphale finished pinning up his broken 'open' sign. When he walked back in to see how it was going, it all kind of hit him at once. Aziraphale and he were going to live together... They were going to wake up next to each other, they were going to eat breakfast together... their whole worlds were going to intertwine. It was going to be gorgeous, and it all meant that he'd get to live with the most handsome man in the world that he loved more than himself.

So, he walked quietly up behind the other man, gently wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Did you know that you're the most handsome man in the world?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale giggled lightly, "Ta, love," He laid his head back to kiss Crowley's cheek, "You're the most attractive man I've ever known."

"Hmm," Crowley smiled, "How tired are you, dove?"

"Depends. Are you suggesting we do something else? Or sleep?" Aziraphale asked, fluttering his pretty blond lashes.

"I'm suggesting that we sleep, but if you have a better idea, I'm up for it."

"No, sleeping is a good idea." Aziraphale smiled that adorable, sweet, little smile he does when he's very content. "Let us go." He said, grabbing Crowley's hand, then turning around to lead him along to the bedroom.

When Crowley got a good look at the room, he realized that Aziraphale had everything else in his house tidy and neat, professional. Yet, this room was his, and uniquely so. There was a bookcase in this room that was stuffed full of romance novels, fictional worlds, books on gardening, and all sorts of other sorts of books you'd see on the bookcase of a normal individual, but they were separate from the bookcase outside that housed books on mechanics, business, computers, accounting, and other sorts of more savvy books, things that made him look more put together.

This room also had a clothing basket that sat in one corner, a few articles thrown in, a little bedside table that had a book, cover down, almost finished, along with a pretty lamp that was currently off but would most likely bathe the room in a soft yellow. There were also these little plastic stars that were stuck to the wall and ceilings. "You like the stars?" Crowley asked, rapidly planning something in his head.

"I love the stars." Aziraphale said gently, looking up at them, "Watch this!" The shorter man turned to the light switch and flicked it off, letting the room go dark. For a second, Crowley was going to ask why, until the little plastic stars began to glow a light green.

"Wow," Crowley breathed, looking at the ceiling.

"I know, dorky."

"No, no. I like it." He said, smiling, and giving Aziraphale's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's very nice."


End file.
